


I will not lose, neither will you

by bittersweetsoliloquy



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Bloom and Tecna are autistic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Kiko is just a normal rabbit, Riven is a stinky shit boy, this fic is T for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetsoliloquy/pseuds/bittersweetsoliloquy
Summary: After a shooting star lands in her hometown of Gardenia, Bloom discovers the realm of magic and that she’s a fairy, but her wildest fantasy might not be as sunny as they seemed in her dreams...
Relationships: Aisha | Layla & Bloom & Flora & Musa & Stella & Tecna (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Flora (Winx Club), Bloom & Stella (Winx Club), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Kudos: 16





	1. A normal day

**Author's Note:**

> Mild ableism tw for the first couple of chapters.

Fairies. Bloom had always been interested, no, obsessed with them. Ever since she was little she was enamored with the idea of them that by the time she was 12 she had become a self-described expert. She loved talking about anything related to their history and all adaptations and versions of them in media had her hooked. Even disney style fairies, despite her refusal to admit liking them, were amazing to her. 

She had always had dreams related to fairies but recently they have been different. She keeps seeing the same figure of a tall ethereal looking fairy in a mask calling to her. Infact, she was having the dream now... Every time she’s tried to talk to her it’s almost as if she can’t see her, as if they’re in two different worlds.

“Who are you?” She attempts to ask. But the fairy doesn’t seem to register her interaction. She just keeps calling to her. “Bloom.. Bloom? Blooom!!” 

Bloom stirs to here her mother calling her name from outside her room. “Bloom you’ll be late for school if you don’t get up!”  
“S-school..? Wait. School! Oh no!” She hops up quickly and frantically preparing for the day as she calls back to her mom. “Why didn’t you wake me earli-“ she stops talking to think for a second “Wait a minute.. it’s summer!”

She flops down back on her bed. “Don’t do that..”

“Well now that my only employee quit someone has to make all the deliveries.”

Bloom grumbles knowing full well what this means. 

Her mother continues “Hey don’t give me that! Your father and I put a little money aside to buy you the means to make it easier”

Bloom shoots up “you mean?” her mother nods and she quickly runs to the entrance of their store to see... a girly looking bicycle.. her heart sinks “o.... oh”  
“Isn’t it nice!” Her mother exclaims obliviously. “We found such a good deal on craigslist!”  
“Y..yeah... thanks mom..” she replies. Bloom’s mother gives her the order list and floral arrangements and sends her on her way.

Bloom spends a good half a day taking her time with deliveries. She chats with people, stops at a gelato stand, just does what she’d usually do on a summer out. Most of the news seems to be talking about a strangely bright shooting star people had seen last night. Most claiming it must be a ufo.. she goes on her way as she finishes up the last delivery. 

She hears an engine rev as a chill runs down her spine.. it’s Mitzi.. 

Mitzi pulls up in her new motor scooter.. the exact model she mentioned wanting a few months ago in class.. “Oh hi Bloom! I thought your folks didn’t let you out without a babysitter.” 

“Just because I need an aid in class doesn’t mean I can’t do things my-“ 

“Anyway.. “ Mitzi cuts her off “My folks are gonna be out for a week and I was thinking about having a summer party tomorrow... everyone will be there. So I thought I’d invite you.. I don’t want to make anyone feel left out..” she says patronizingly  
Bloom thinks for a second no way in hell does she want to be around Mitzi but... if she doesn’t come they might talk behind her back.. and she could bring Kiko with her. Everyone loves bunnies.. thats it she’ll bring Kiko and meet some new friends! “Uh... ok sure..”


	2. Noise, noise

By next morning Bloom was an anxious wreck. How was she going to attend a party without making an utter fool of herself? What if Kiko runs away when she brings him? What if she has a meltdown in front of everyone? She keeps going over all the terrible things that could happen to the point where she doesn’t notice the milk she’s pouring in her cup starting to pour out on the sides. She startles as her mother enters the kitchen “Hey Bloom is everything oka-“   
“Eeep! Uh... yeah yeah everything’s okay!” She notices the mess made “Oh... oh no I’m sorry mom I’ll clean that up.”

After a fairly normal day of deliveries Bloom gets Kiko and heads out quietly hoping not to alarm her parents. She makes it a bit late to Mitzi’s house after getting lost a few times. She parks her bike next to a few cars and heads in with Kiko curled up in her arms. Music blares out of the house as she gulps entering the doorway. 

Bloom heads inside, winding through the seemingly endless sea of kids she’s only met in passing, looking for someone she recognizes at least a little bit. She feels everyone staring at her as she awkwardly makes her way into the rest of the house. She see’s a small group of people who shares her homeroom in a clearing with Mitzi and rushes over excitedly before bumping into someone.   
“Hey, what the hell?!” the girl exclaims. Bloom looks up to see a tall, slim, blonde girl looking at her with the anger of a thousand suns.   
“Uh... um I’m sorry?” She replies turning to her direction. She starts to reply as Mitzi pipes up from behind  
“Oh Bloom! You made it!” She says pulling her over into the group. Bloom looks back behind her shoulder to check on the other girl but sees no one there. She tries to think of where she could’ve gone so quickly while Mitzi and the others gossip “umm. I need to use the bathroom..” she heads out before anyone can respond heading to the backyard. As she heads to the door she lets Kiko down and walks to sit at the edge of the patio. She sighs exhausted from the noise and people before hearing a scream from the other side of the forest outside. 

Bloom jumps as her skin crawls at the sound. She doesn’t want to see where it came from.. but she also doesn’t want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt.   
“I-its probably just someone who fell or something..” she mumbles before coming face to face with a towering monster.  
“.. or not..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update hehe... im not a very good writer ;w;


	3. Fairy Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took me so long to update! I've been juggling alot of different projects and for awhile I was planning on scrapping this fic. But I didn't! Also I'm planning on having Bloom and Stella together instead of my original intentions of just keeping with the canon Sky and Bloom stuff.

Bloom looks up at the towering, green figure that looked so much like in her books yet so different. The creature was large, muscular, veiny, and definitely didn’t look as inviting like the fantasy creatures she would read of and illustrate. The ogre growls in a deep voice glaring at her. “I don’t remember two fairies in the description...” he pauses as a wide smirk of ill intent forms on his face. “.. Guess that means I only need to leave one alive..”   
Bloom is a deer in headlights at this point as thoughts race around in her head. 

What is that? What fairies? Am I gonna die? Oh god I should run I should ru-

Bloom was about to finish that thought as a blast of blinding light propels the two back as the ogre is shot far behind her. A large crash is heard and screams and panic erupts from inside the house. She is about to run back to check on her friends when she notices where the large blast came from. She saw a... goddess? No! This must be the fairy that monster was talking about. She glowed incredibly bright. She seemed pretty out of it though. Bloom slowly begins to approach her as she faints fading back to be.... the girl she bumped into earlier? Bloom had no idea what to do as she started hearing sirens come from the street.   
Panicked and out of her element, Bloom quickly propped the girl up on her shoulder and began to head into the neighboring forest. Mitzi lived in a suburb a ways away from Bloom's townhouse but she knew she'd be able to get home one she gets through.

Bloom makes it home with the girl, still unconscious, she notices the lights are off. She sighs. Thankfully it seems her parents didn't notice her absence and are asleep by now. She quickly and quietly makes her way inside and upstairs to her bedroom laying the girl down on her bed and starts working on some drawings to pass the time.   
As Bloom draws she tries to process what she just experienced. Is this girl really a fairy? What was a monster doing here? Why did it call her a fairy too? Did this all have something to do with the shooting star from a few days ago? She could probably go on wondering forever but after awhile the girl finally started to stir.

Bloom rushes over to the girl as she starts to regain consciousness. At first she seems confused, but once she notices Bloom that changes to a judging scowl.   
"Hey wait a mi!-" Bloom quickly covers her mouth causing the rest of the girl's words to come out mumbled.   
"Hey hey, it's really really not a good time for you to yell my parents are home." Bloom whispers as the girl takes her hand off of her mouth to continue.  
"Well maybe I wouldn't be prone to yelling if you didn't, oh I don't know, kidnap me?!" she hisses in a judgmental tone.   
"I did not!" Bloom starts to reply. "There was a monster and you passed out! and I heard police coming! Whatever you are, I doubt they'd let you go." the girl scoffs   
"Whatever I am? How do you not know who I am? You're clearly a magical being don't play dumb with me!"  
"Wh.. magic?"   
The girl pauses in surprise. "Wait you seriously don't know? All magical beings can sense each other! Do you live under a rock? How did you even get on earth?"  
"What do you mean 'how did I get on earth'?! I was born here!" Bloom snaps back.  
"I highly doubt that.. there hasn't been magic on earth for centuries!"   
"Well I don't know!" Bloom is getting extremely worked up and starting to have trouble keeping her voice down.   
"Woah, woah, okay. I get it. Let's just not wake the whole neighborhood up.. To be honest, I'm not really supposed to be here."  
Bloom sits calming herself down. "Alright.. I'm sorry for messing with.. whatever you were doing at the party.."  
The girl smiles " I guess I can forgive you." She reaches out a hand. "I'm Stella. Fairy of the Sun and Moon and Princess of Solaria."   
Bloom takes her hand "Uh.. Bloom.. my name's Bloom.


End file.
